


Fanged Whisper

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Distractions, F/M, Spoiler Potential, herbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: After all this Trevor/Alucard goodness... I give you some Alucard/Sypha.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Fanged Whisper

Sypha slowly went through her basket, checking if everything was where it was supposed to be. She had purchased a number of herbs, and she was just double-checking if she had everything now. Now and then, it was wise to stock up on them, especially if Trevor got himself into trouble again. Alucard could heal himself, that was the advantage of him being a dhampir. But Trevor had no such luck. He was a plain human (well, not the bad kind of plain, but still), and that called for a lot of herbal salves and brews to help the hunter recuperate from risky encounters, or the occasional bar brawl.

She froze when suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her, and with an annoyed huff, Sypha looked up, right into Alucard’s grinning face. He had a habit of spooking her, and he sometimes liked it a little too much. But he also was well aware that Sypha wouldn’t simply punch him for that. Though, sometimes, she was seriously considering just throwing a fireball into his face, to make a point. But that was not the Speaker way, and the last thing she wanted to do was forgoing her values for a single moment.

“I would very much appreciate if you didn’t do that. I know that vampires are all about that creepy, suddenly appearing shtick, but you don’t have to do that. Besides, I could accidentally fry you with a lightning bolt if you spook me too much.”

“I don’t think that that will ever happen.” Alucard nuzzled his nose into her hair with a smile. As much as Sypha got annoyed by him spooking her, it also had something very soothing when he was that close to her. It probably was another quirk of his mixed nature. She wondered how much dhampirs differed from vampires, and how much of it was the influence of his mother.

“You rely on my good humor, that is all.” Sypha leaned back fully against him, knowing that he wouldn’t just step back and let her fall on her ass. Trevor might have done that – he was dork enough to abuse her trust at times. “You know that a man has only three things to fear? One of them being the anger of a gentle soul.”

“I never heard about that before, but it does seem wise to me.” Alucard was looking down on her, a strangely soft expression on his face. Something made him rather amorous tonight, she couldn’t describe it any other way. Maybe, she wondered, he had fallen into a patch of some weird herb that had a catnip-like effect on him. It seemed a little fantastic to think that the dhampir was showing such interest in her. She simply couldn’t imagine it, after he had acted so distant for a long time.

Sypha lifted her hand and placed it on Alucard’s forearm, blinking lightly. “You’re awfully cuddly tonight. Is there a special occasion, or have you somehow forgotten to act all huffy and distant?”

Alucard looked just as surprised as her now, and then began laughing. He didn’t let go of her, at least, but instead stroke his fingers along her hand briefly. “Then I’m terribly sorry for that behavior. I do have trouble trusting humans, but Trevor and you are doing a terrific job breaking that view.”

Sypha rolled her eyes in a mock annoyed move, then reached up and pinched Alucard’s cheek briefly. “You are a little too happy today. But I will not talk against it too much. It’s actually nice seeing you smile and tease me like that.”

“It sure does feel nice, too.” Alucard then slowly peeled himself away from her. “I think I should leave you to your work here, then. It is only a matter of time before Trevor gets himself hurt again, and I don’t want you to be unprepared for that.”

Sypha chuckled quietly, but she had to agree. It would have been a bad idea to not be prepared with Trevor’s constant tendencies of getting into trouble and underestimating that other people could be strong as well. She sorted through her basket, then began preparing bundles of herbs, for her to quickly use them in case of different brews being required, as well as bundles for her to work into thick salves later on. It would help her with the open wounds that Trevor tended to have from a very nasty fight. Alucard was watching her with interest, and she began explaining some of the mixtures to him. The dhampir took it all in, and then smiled lightly.

“Your knowledge on how to help people is wonderful. Even more so because it means that we don’t have to worry about Trevor all that much. I mean, we still have to worry to some degree, because he will never stop getting himself into trouble, but at least, we both know that he won’t be completely screwed over.”

“That’s a way of putting it, yes.” Sypha then turned towards Alucard and gave him an inquisitive glimpse. “I have to ask though, Alucard. You haven’t eaten yet. Is there a particular reason why you didn’t head out for a hunt yet?”

“I…” Alucard looked slightly caught off guard, but then, he smiled a fanged smile. “I was hoping that you would give me a taste of your blood. I already had a taste of Trevor, and his blood is a little too strong for my taste, at least for right now. I would love a subtler taste…”

Sypha’s cheeks flared red from embarrassment, especially as Alucard again slipped his arms around her waist. “Are you serious? Or are you just trying to get me to explode from embarrassment? Because I have the feeling you are actually trying to do the latter.”

“No, I think that I’m quite geared towards the truthful side. I imagined for a while now what your blood must taste like, and I’ve grown unbearably curious. But I will leave the decision to you.” Alucard licked his lips slowly, and Sypha was quite convinced now that he was just trying to get her to blush even more. He was successful in this regard. “I can make it quite pleasurable.”

“I trust that you can do that.” Sypha pressed her face against Alucard’s shoulder, trying to calm herself down. Not that easy, with the dhampir looking so pleased with himself, and almost dangerous when he spoke about drinking her blood. “Since you said that you already drank from Trevor, I have to assume that it is not dangerous?”

Alucard grinned, and a mischievous twinkle had come to his eyes. “That is true. But… if you want to, we can add a few elements to it…”

Sypha gave a small, choked sound, but then she pulled Alucard closer and pressed a kiss onto his face. “You better deliver on the promise. Else, I will see to it that you shall suffer for an empty promise. And you should know that I can get very, very creative.”


End file.
